Zack
:For the currency of the same name, see: Zack Dollars Zack (ザック, Zakkusu) is an American DJ from the ''Dead or Alive'' series, who first appeared in the original Dead or Alive. A self-taught Muay Thai boxer, Zack only enters the Dead or Alive Tournaments for money and fame. While achieving a place in the top three in the previous three tournaments, either due to other contestants withdrawing or through his own efforts, Zack is the "winner" of the fourth tournament, as Helena Douglas gave up her title of winner to him. He plays a huge role in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off series, as he is the owner and creator of Zack Island, where the games take place. __TOC__ History Dead or Alive After hearing about the Dead or Alive tournament, Zack enters to increase his popularity and make a name for himself. He apparently succeeds in that endeavor, to an extent. He also earns a high enough ranking in the tournament to gain a prize of significant monetary value. Dead or Alive 2 Zack entered the next tournament to please his fans and gain more money. Through the rounds, he had to face Tina Armstrong, who he took a fancy to, and tried to ask her out. Tina wasn't impressed and refused his advences, giving him a mirror and told him to "use it", hinting that she didn't like his appearance. Taking slight offence, the two fight it out. As Zack went through the rounds, he meets Tina's father, Bass, who, being a protective parent, became enraged when he learned Zack liked Tina. He also meets Leon, who seems to know him, but Zack claims that he doesn't know the man at all (and pulls the same mirror insult on Leon that Tina did.) After the tournament, Zack once again succeeded in this task and returned to his life of leisure. Dead or Alive 3 After exhausting all his financial reserves, Zack entered the third tournament to earn more money so that he can enjoy a vacation. During the tournament, he has to fight Gen Fu, who wants the prize money to pay off his granddaughter's hospital fees. Althought Zack tries to tell him that if Gen Fu let him get the prize money, he could double it through gambling in a day, Gen Fu doesn't believe he can, and the two fight. He also fights Bass once more, and both fight over the who is going to win the prize money. In the end, Ayane actually came first, but due to her departure after the tournament, Zack claimed the title by default, and got the prize money. With the winnings, Zack went to Las Vegas, and not only did he meet his future girlfriend and partner, Niki, but they also won a fortune from the Roulette tables together. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball With the increased earnings, Zack and Niki bought a private volcanic island, and built a vacation resort over it, calling it Zack Island. In a mass scheme to entice the girls of the tournaments to visit the island, he misleadingly billed to be hosting the fourth Dead or Alive tournament. The scheme worked, much to the chagrin of some of the girls, however not long after the end of their visit the island’s volcano erupted, destroying the resort and causing the island to sink. Despite being abandoned by Niki and left on the island during its destruction, and being attacked by a monstrous shark shortly afterward, Zack survived the ordeal, albeit with a mountain of financial debt. Dead or Alive 4 Despite public expectation, Zack went right on to his next conquest by attempting to climb the DOATEC Tritower during the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. Despite nearly making it to the top, Zack was blown off the side of the building during the initial destructive explosions that were the result of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan’s attack on the corporation. After watching the explosion in shock and disbelief, he turns around to find Bayman who immediately confronts Zack. Still in shock, he fights Bayman. When Helena activated the building’s self-destruct and attempted suicide by staying inside the building, Zack was the only fighter able to get to her. Having his extraction pilot fly through the blazing tritowers, he pull her from the roof she was standing on seconds before the building’s detonation. Because of this, Helena gave her first place title to him. Afterwards, Zack and Niki are reacquainted and go on an expedition to Egypt where they discover and explore a crypt, finding a large fortune, fighting off and fleeing an army of undead skeletons in the process. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 A millionaire again and this time owning his own corporation due to his archeological discovery, Zack, with Niki alongside, raises Zack Island from the depths of the sea with a little alien help. After rebuilding his legacy and renaming the resort New Zack Island, he again sent out fake invitations for the Dead or Alive Tournament to lure in the female competitors; most of the girls knew it was fake but went along anyway for the holiday. However the island’s volcano once again manages to erupt and the island returns to the depths, with Zack along with it, despite Niki’s attempts to rescue him. He is, however, saved by the aliens who had helped him resurrect the island initially. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Zack's Outfit Catalogues Zack is a dark-skinned man who likes likes keep up on his appearance. As he keeps changing the style of his hair and dyes it constantly, his real hair color is unknown. His eye colour is also unknown, as he chooses to wear dark sunglasses and goggles with colored lences that hide his eyes. Often seen wearing bright, colorful, and sometimes absolutely bizarre costumes in the tournaments, Zack has one of the most flamboyant appearence in the series, as well as being the only character that goes through the largest change of appearence every game, since he changes his hair so much. One of his recurring costumes, and possibly his most iconic outfit, is a tight full-body "alien suit". Made from silver, reflective material, the suit comes with boots and gloves with neon green trim, a blue screen on his chest, as well as a hood with red goggles. The hood gives Zack "pointed ear", and a flowing antenna on his forehead, which can glow purple when he taunts other fighters. Personality Zack is perpetually happy, flamboyant and a natural showman who lives to entertain and tries to never disappoint his fans. He is constantly smiling and bares a positive light about himself, simply shruging off any setbacks and insults that may come his way. With his cheerful ways and sometimes weird behaviour, Zack is often a source of comic relief in the series. When fighting, he likes flashy, showy moves, and keeps up a constant patter of talk and laughter. His ego has led him to create autographs and statues in his image, even naming an entire island after himself. Zack is also money-hungry and enjoys making money; he enters the tournaments solely to win prize money to fund his luxurious lifetime, and he is a master at the casino table. Etymology The English name Zack is a short form of Zachary, a form of Zacharias, which in turn is a Greek form of Zechariah. The name Zechariah is from the Hebrew name זְכַרְיָה (Zekharyah) which means "Yahweh (God) remembers". Relationships Tina Armstrong Since Dead or Alive 2, Zack had an attraction to Tina Armstrong but failed many times to make Tina fall in love with him, mostly due to his loud, strange appearance, which Tina did not like the look of at all. After falling for Niki, Zack stopped chasing after Tina. The two fighters remain friends, but Zack is still often teased by Tina; if the two of them win a tag-team fight, Tina would high-five Zack, but as he does it back, she would jump to the side and let him fall onto the ground. Niki After meeting in Vegas in Dead or Alive 3, Zack fell in love with Niki and the two started dating. The two did break up after Zack Island’s initial destruction but reunited again during Dead or Alive 4 and the pair remained together during the resurrection of Zack Island and the island’s second destruction. Zack refers to Niki as his lucky charm and even named a beach on his island after her. The two of them share the same greed for money and luxury. Bass Armstrong Zack and Bass have formed a kind of rivalry since Zack’s "courtship" of Tina; Bass is highly protective of his daughter and saw Zack as a threat, although Tina was obviously not intrested in Zack. After Zack stopped crushing on Tina, it's unknown how the men's relationship has turned, but this rivalry has led to Zack naming a small headland of beach after Bass as a private joke. Helena Douglas Zack saved Helena from her attempted self-sacrifice during the destruction of the DOATEC Tritower. Since then the pair seem to have become business partners, with Helena visiting New Zack Island in order to discuss the possible resurrection of DOATEC. Leon In Dead or Alive 2, Leon hints that he and Zack had met before, although Zack says that he has never met him before. It unknown if the men did met before and Zack just forgot, if Zack is just denying it or if Leon confused Zack for someone else. Gameplay ]] Dead or Alive Zack's main strength lies in his quick strikes and mix-up game. His lifter rising knee is an excellent combo starter and leads too many juggling possibilities, such as the belial rush and the demon rush combo strings. His combo's can be slow to perform but his strength makes up for that. His single strikes (such as the long bazooka) are powerful, but leave him open for attack and throws. Overall, Zack's moveset concentrates on keeping the opponent speculating as to the next move, while his speed makes him a decent strike character as well. Zack is also the fastest male fighter to run across the stage in the series. Other Appearances Dead or Alive Ultimate Zack is a playable character in the compilation collection Dead or Alive Ultimate for the , featuring a port of the first Dead or Alive and a remake of Dead or Alive 2. Zack is a playable character in both games. DOA: Dead or Alive Zack appeared in the movie, DOA: Dead or Alive, portrayed by Brian J. White. Taking part in the tournament, Zack often teases and talks-down to Tina as she was a professional wresler, a style of mock combat, and there for not a "real fighter". Despite his playful bullying, Zack is also attrected to Tina, as he is in Dead or Alive 2, and often tries to flirt with her, although Tina always tries to tell him she isn't interested and gets back at him through pranks and beating him up. During the second round, the two of them come face to face, and Tina defeats Zack, gaining her place in the quarter-finals, and a lot more respect from Zack, who sees that Tina can actually fight. Dead or Alive Paradise Zack also appears as a unplayable character in Dead or Alive Paradise, a spin-off based on Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. Dead or Alive: Dimensions Zack is set to appear in the up-and-coming Dead or Alive game, Dead or Alive: Dimensions, in development for the . His role in the game is currently unclear. Musical Themes *''NO MONEY'' - Dead or Alive *''B-boy no B - evolved from ++ - -'' Dead or Alive 2 *''I Don't Believe It!'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Zany Zapper'' - Dead or Alive 4 Gallery Trivia *Zack's appearance is based off of the famous basketball player . Rodman provides his voice in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. *One of Zack's outfits in Dead or Alive 2 is similar to that of 's outfit. *In Kokoro's Dead or Alive 4 cinematic ending, Zack can be seen towards the end, sticking himself out of a carriage to shout after her. *Zack is the only non-ninja character to win a tournament. *Zack is a regular customer at Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Lew's curio shop. *Zack's main tag partners throughout the series are: **Leon in Dead or Alive 2 **Hitomi in Dead or Alive 3 **Bass Armstrong in Dead or Alive 4 **Lisa in Dead or Alive: Dimensions. *Zack seems quite similar to Tekken's Bruce Irvin, since the two practice the art of Muay Thai. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Online Characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in April